


Tires

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, mechanic AU, riko and mari are like mentioned, transboy!yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Yoshiko was surprised when a girl walked in on a slow day.





	Tires

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this one post of mechanic yoshiko and had to write about it. Since I haven't written much yohamaru in a while i decided to give it a go!  
> That one post  
> https://lutzsan.tumblr.com/post/174613532823/lets-contemplate-yokkun-from-my-trans-mechanic

Yoshiko tied his hair up into a bun. The boy had to work in the auto shop today which kind of bummed him out. He was supposed to be hanging out with Mari and Riko but he was called in for work. Yoshiko changed into his jumper leaving it unzipped to reveal a white tank top under it. The boy knew it would get hot later so he didn't bother with dressing properly. He sighed as he grabbed the chair and sat down in the front, waiting for anyone to come in.

A few hours had passed and only Mari had come to drop off his lunch that he asked for. He sat there eating a sandwich until a small girl, much shorter than him, had walked in. She looked like a lost puppy, especially with the somewhat unkempt brown hair. In all honesty, he thought it was adorable. The girl noticed him and she looked very worried.

“Do you need assistance from the great Yohane, my little demon?” he asked.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds. “O-Oh yes! My car broke down around here and I don’t know how to fix it, zura!”

“This should be easy for a fallen angel like myself. Come, little demon, show me your mechanical steed!”

The shorter girl walked him a few blocks down before he saw a yellow car. It didn’t smell like anything had broken until he looked at the back. Her tire had popped. Yoshiko gathered every ounce of strength he had in him so he wouldn’t sigh. The girl looked at him. She made it seem like her car had an actual problem that would need hours to fix instead of a popped tire. 

“Your steed has just lost its ability to move…”

“Huh?”

“Y-Your car’s tire popped in the back,” he explained.

The girl’s eyes lit up. “So that was it, zura!”

“I think a popped tire would be super obvious,” he muttered.

“Did you say anything, zura?”

“N-No!”

Yoshiko motioned for the girl to follow him back to the shop. Once they got there, he grabbed his equipment and a spare tire. God knows the girl who didn’t know her tire popped wouldn’t have a spare. He grabbed the car jack and lug wrench before exiting the building.

“Do you want to come? You could stay here.”

“No I’ll come! It’s not fair if you just keep walking yourself, zura.”

Yoshiko smiled. He walked side by side with the odd girl and reached her car. The mechanic grabbed her keys and made sure the car was parked and shoved wedges in front of the tires. He loosened the lug nuts then rose the backside of the car up. The boy was sure he heard a few mutters of ‘mirai, zura’ behind him. Yoshiko felt sweat go down his face as he replaced the tire. In around thirty minutes to an hour, the girl’s tire was good as new. She looked on with amazement as he hoisted up all the stuff he used and her old tire. 

“Come back to the shop so we can talk about payments and all that.”

“Okay!”

The girl looked so happy that Yoshiko felt he needed to do something his boss probably wouldn’t like. “Y’know what, it’s free.”

“R-Really, zura?” the girl asked, clearly surprised.

“Yeah don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“I at least owe you coffee!”

Yoshiko smiled,”I’ll take you up on it. What’s your number?”

They exchanged details before the girl got into her car.

“I’ll see you later,” he looked down at the contact. “Hanamaru!”

Hanamaru smiled,”I’ll see you later, Yokkun!”

Yoshiko walked back to the shop, a large grin on his face.


End file.
